When Dealing with the Mind
by DarkLady4u
Summary: Kagome and Sessoumaru share the same naughty dreams, what can it mean. Its this some sort of and evil plot of someone's. Rated-R for events, and Lemons
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its Characters but I do own this story.

Authur's note: please be aware that there is a serious of inappropriate events, so if your not into reading Lemon or having description of nudity please do not read this story because you wouldn't like it. Thank you and please R&R

**Chapter 1: The nightmare follows**

Kagome stirred all around, not finding any conformability to her sleep. She was having an awful night mare. The night mare that's been hunting her for several months now.

She found her self raise in fast motion. Taking in her surroundings. She quickly notice she was in a hut, in Keade's village. She touch her self filling if everything in her body was normal.

Everything was normal except the heavy sweating, and the wetness coming from her womanly part.

She look at the people that surrounded her making sure they where there, because if they had disappear she would surely feel unprotected.

Shippo was right next to where she was sleeping , Inuyasha was across from her in a sitting motion sleeping, And Sango and Miroku where on Kagome's right, near each other in a corner .

Kagome was glad to see that all of her friends where there. She wasn't sure but some how the dream seem more real to her then her friend's presence.

She wanted to make sure that they where really there and that her mind was not playing a foul trick on her.

She stood up slowly not wanting to wake up Shippo. Even though she caused him to stir.

She walked up to Inuyasha's side . Slowly with her hand she reach for his cheek. But before she touched it Inuyasha grab her hand and move to what she thought was a punch.

Kagome rapidly moved back. "Sit Boy" came Kagome's reflexes quietly. Making Inuyasha to fall face first, And eat dirt.

Inuyasha quickly rose with anger in his eyes and roar "you stupid bitch what the fuck was that for". causing everyone to wake up promptly aware.

"Well you looked like you was about to hit me, and I wanted to protect my self" Kagome defensively said.

"Well I dint think you would sneak up on me like that I thought you was trying to fucking kill me" Inuyasha retorted.

"Would you both stop it and go to sleep, may I remind you, others are trying to getting some sleep as well. Plus it is the middle of the night" Miroku lectured to his rude companion's.

"Find by me as long as this wench doesn't try something like that again. Or next time she wouldn't be fast enough to stop me, you know Kagome your lucky this necklace is around me or else you would have been dead, by no chance you would have escaped" an angry more recluse Inuyasha stated.

Kagome felt her anger fumed up so she began "is that a supposed to scare me, because if it is, may I remind…." She manage to get out before a Sango interrupted " look I think we all agreed on sleeping, you two can keep this argument tomorrow".

Inuyasha didn't say a word both Miroku and Sango were back at there sleeping position and Kagome crawl to her sleeping bag, and leaned back to her resting position next to Shippo.

Soon everyone fell asleep, well everyone except Kagome " how can I go to sleep if I keep on having the same hunting dreams every night, the weird thing is that I am enjoying it more then hating it or being disgust by it".

**FLASHBACK: To Kagome's dream**

Kagome was in a large bed with black silken sheet's over her bare body.

Sesshoumaru was across from Kagome sitting in a fine wood chair that had golden interior and two golden/silver doggish handles, with one of his hands holding the handle with a tight grip, as if using them to control himself, sitting with his legs crossed.

Both of his eyes lock at Kagome glowing red. He seem to be drinking a red liquid out of a fine glass.

Kagome's eyes stood looking at Sesshoumaru not even for once did she think of taking him out of her sight.

She wasn't staring at him for fear, no on the contrary, she seemed to be waiting for his approval to her. She had the need of pleasing him for some weird reason.

Knowing this wasn't like her, but she wanted something from him. He stood up, for a second she thought he was thinking it twice for he didn't move, he was hesitating.

But in a blink of an eye he was there in front of her, and at last he removed the black sheet's uncovering Kagome's bare body.

She didn't know how to react but her body seem to know. She stood up in a fast motion and leaned back down to crawl towards Sesshoumaru.

Once in front of him she rose to his face and trap her eyes with his.

Her body pleaded for his touch. She felt her Goosebumps raise up every time his breath met her body.

She couldn't help it anymore she needed his touch and with out any hesitation she reach over to him. With her hands around his neck she leaned for a kiss.

They stood there in a middle of a passionate kiss when Seshoumaru pushed her backwards to the bed.

Kagome felt her breath go briefly away but she quickly regained it.

She felt her fear raising as she saw Seshoumaru's hateful/lustful look. But not only was she overcome in fear but also lust. She stayed there paralyzed until Seshoumaru decided to talk.

"Bitch I touch you, you don't touch me" Sesshoumaru said. He started taking of his clothes. Kagome washed him as he took everything off, reveling to her beautiful blue orbs his large manly hood.

She was surprised that Sesshoumaru's manhood happened to be larger then Inuyasha, but of course his is older and cuter.

Also when she an Inuyasha made love, she barely wanted to look at his penis because she was too shy.

But not this time she wanted to look she felt she needed to look. She wanted him and that's what she feared she never felt this way about Inuyasha. off course she loved Inuyasha but she didn't desire him as much.

She couldn't fight it. She wanted Sesshoumaru to make his move. At last he did.

He joined Kagome but before anything he told her "I am the one in control you will do everything I tell you to. I control you now. No one else can, if anyone tries ill killed them. You got that bitch" .

Kagome only shock her head up and down, telling him she agreed to his rules.

He leaned to her ears, both of there bare chest colliding, her rough and hard tips touching and pressing against him, and he said "now bitch suck my Dick".

Kagome rapidly complied to his wishes. He rose up in a sitting motion.

Kagome quietly got up and leaned forward to his manhood.

But before she could dive in she started wondering how it would taste and would she do it right for she never did it before.

Not even with inuyasha and he was her first, they have done it various times.

But before she could finish her thought's she was scream at by Sesshoumaru.

"bitch are you only going to stand there and admired or are you going to fallow my orders" he retorted.

Kagome got rid of all the thoughts that where in her head and dove in.

**End Of Flash Back. (Because that's when she woke up).**

"thank god I woke up when I did, I was starting to lead on my self for a while there. Just to think that me and Seshoumaru would ever, but why do I keep on getting this dreams" Kagome thought.

She fanally snap out of her thoughts.

She took in her surroundings once more making sure no one was awake, because while she was thinking about the dream she manage to get aroused once more.

"Oh god what's wrong with me. I actually wished I didn't wake up. But now am afraid to go to sleep, I mean this is that same dream I've been having for several months now. Kagome snap out of it before anyone notice" the young miko told herself

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. sesshoumaru wanmts answer

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its Characters but I do own this story.

Authur's note: please be aware that there is a serious of inappropriate events, so if your not into reading Lemon or having description of nudity please do not read this story because you would like it. Thank you and please R&R&R.

Chapter 2: Sesshoumaru want answer

(this is Seshoumaru's point of view of the dream both he and kagome shared)

He stared at the bliss full sight of the human that was in front of him. In his bed. His mind playing tricks on him, on whether or not should he make his move.

Confusion fug his mind, for he didn't know if it was lust or something else. He wasn't sure why she was there, the only thing he was sure about was that he wanted her at that very moment.

With both of his eyes staring at Kagome glowing red. For this situation seem to make him act more like his animal state. His animal instinct were running wild, because it knew what it wanted.

He felt the need to had her for his self. And wanted to ravage her and give it to her hard.

He felt his eyes putting a weird spell on Kagome, because he felt her arouse at his look. He knew at this moment she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

Both stood there staring at each other tensely, as if they where waiting for the other to make a move. The black sheets covering Kagome's bare body was thin, so he saw her fine shape body that was hiding by it.

Sesshoumaru stood up knowing that no longer could he wait to take her.

But the weird thing was that Sesshoumaru was a person with out feeling, a person with no need for another for his lustfulness was making whoever crossed his path or who ever dare speak against him to suffer or be killed .

Another one of his lust and something he greatly wished to achieve was taking the sword that Inuyasha had, the sword that truly belong to no one but sesshoumaru, and he was going to take it back no matter what.

But he couldn't fight his instinct, for right now they lusted for something either then killing. At this moment the only thing he lust for was for the young miko who was right in front of him.

He needed to take her. He made his way to the miko who was waiting for him in his bed

But at last he went to her and took the Black sheets that was covering her body, and with a fast motion he took it of her and threw it in back of him.

His mouth watered at the wondering how her delicious nipples tasted.

He felt his manhood raising more then before, because of Kagome's sexy gentle body. He felt the need to break her, making her shout his name.

He slowly started taking of his robe reveling his manhood, which by the way Kagome was looking at it, he knew she was glad to have seen such a great beautiful large thing.

He felt her body screaming at him for his touch. He smelt her women area to be wetter then before. He knew she was getting wetter by the minute for lust.

He was about to make his move but before he could she made her move first. She reached over to him and trapped him in a kiss.

He at first allowed it but then he got agitated because he felt as if he wants in control anymore. His anger rose and he quickly pushed her off.

He felt that she needed to know how to play this game, for the only rule is that he is the one who is always in control.

Then he leaned towards her and felt her hard tits on his chest. He moved towards her neck and took in her lovely scent. "well at list there's something I am admitting to liking about her and that is her lovely smell" Sesshoumaru thought.

Just before taking action he needed to make something clear to her so he told her "I am the one in control you will do everything I tell you to. I control you now. No one else can, if anyone tries ill killed them. You got that bitch" .

He almost felt a slight smile come across his face when he saw her nodding to his command.

He moved up to her ears breathing hard on them, and felling her breath rise. He wanted to lick her ear but felt the need to control himself.

He whispered hard in her ears "now bitch suck my Dick".

He moved up from her so she can have more comfort in sucking his dick. A grin appeared in his face, because she seem to be coming to where the he ordered her to go(to his dick).

Then he notice her hesitating for she stood in front of it for a while.

At first he didn't pay no mind because she was probably thinking it was big. But then seemingly it looked like she would never do what he ordered.

So he scream to snap her out of her thoughts "Bitch are you only going to stand there and admired or are you going to fallow my orders" .

She moved in closer taking his command. He closed his eyes awaiting for the wetness of her mouth to meet his manhood but then he notice it never met.

He quickly opened his eyes, but there was nothing there. The young miko was gone. He looked further more around but he was completely alone.

Sesshoumaru woke up

Sesshoumaru opend his eyes. But there was darkness, he notice it was still night. He looked around himself.

He saw Rin sleeping in a near by tree next to Sesshoumaru's two headed dragon. He notice Jaken by his side. And he quickly gave the toad a slap.

Jaken quickly woke up nervously then noticing it was his lord that woke him up, in a hesitating way he asked "yes my lord Sesshoumaru do you need anything".

"Jaken I had an unverable dream…" Sesshoumaru manage to say before a intruding Jaken interrupted him.

"but lord Sesshoumaru you ALMOST never have dreams"

Sesshoumaru slaped the intruding toad across the head making him fall face first to the ground.

"now next time don't interrupt me or what am going to do to you is going to be far worse then hitting you across the head" Sesshoumaru stated with his normal dull voice.

"y ye yes Lord Sesshoumaru I am trully sory ill make sure my tong doesn't slip away again" a scared Jaken replied.

Once more Sesshoumaru started.

" I had a dream that truly disturbed me, I barely have dreams for I had dreamed before, but its been a long time since that. Now I feel there is something more, because my dream seem to have a weird aura around it. Am going to stop what ever is intruding in my sleep, if someone is trying to play with me or is trying to get me furious they succeeded".

"what do you Suggest we do Lord Sesshoumaru" the Jaken asked.

"Well, First we need to take a little trip to see my brother, for my dreams seem to be connected with that weird miko human girl his always with. My Dream seemed to real and felt to real, maybe if I decide to bring the dream up in our litle conversation, she will know of it".

"lord Sesshoumaru when are we going to start on our way, should I wake up the little human girl Rin".

"NO Jaken let her sleep. We will be on our way in the morning. For now let her rest and if you want you can rest as well". Sesshoumaru stated.

"What about you my lord don't you wish to rest" Jaken asked.

"no Jaken, I will not sleep until I get to the bottom of this".

Jaken looked at his lord with Concern but he decided to go to sleep because he would need his rest for tomorrow when there where going to seek Inuyasha an his companion.

Because they could be anywhere, and god knows where they might be.

Sesshoumaru was sitting, his back being supported by the tree behind him. He started thinking about his dreams once more.

" somehow I hope this is just a trick because if this dream is true, and since I have been having it for month's, I wonder that if they are truly coming for me, if the Miko that Inyasha is always with truly has affected me this way"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just about three month's ago

"so your telling me, that if I help you with your plan I would get Kagome out of my and Inuyasha's way, and take him to our Destination, to hell" Kikyo questioned with her dull voice.

"yes all you have to do is help me with it and everything you ever wanted is yours" Naraku stated.

"I don't believe you, may I remind you that you only do things that would come out your way. So why would you want to help me. I mean what will you be gaining from all of this". Kikyo asked.

"If you want to know what I will be gaining then that's what ill tell you. On doing this for you, you must help me get rid of Onigumo's heart, also I would get loyalty back from Kagura from this plan. Making me to become powerful, easier then having all the people around me not want to follow my orders".

"And how do you plan on doing that Naraku. Tell me What are you Planning, an ill tell you if ill help you or not".

End of chapter


	3. The Plan

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha or any of its Characters but I do own this story.

**Author's note: i would like ot thank **moon wish because this person was the only one that read this story because i recomended it to her from my other story and also SweetKagome89 because she also read this story.

Oh and this Chapter is based on what happend before the dreams is a continuation of the last part of the 2 chapter. so this happend before the dreams. sorry it was short

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Plan**

"Its really Simple Kikyou all you have to do its what I tell you and things would go into place.  
All you need to do is put a spell on Kagome, a dream spell, and everything would fall into place." Naraku said

Kikyou raised an eyebrow at Naraku's words. She simply didn't believe it was that easy.

"So what, all I have to do its make her dream, exactly **What do I make her dream**.  
Naraku may I remind you, that you have tried putting a spell on the shikkon Tama before, and its still didn't work.  
Such a great power the dark miko put in that , and still Kagome broke the spell.  
Really what are trying to pull here"

Kikyou said with anger flaring in her eyes

Naraku turned his back on Kikyou. He went towards Kanna, one of his minion. He looked at Kanna's mirror and order her to show him Kagome. Kagome was sleeping in a hut near Keade's village.

His index finger tip trailed on the mirror. He was tracing her features. Then he turned to Kikyou who had her eyes showing red of anger and a hint of jealousy.

He raised his index finger to her, pointing at her as if he was going accuse her of something, and he said  
"She truly is your incarnation.  
Even Onigumo's heart reacts to her, and I thought you was the only person who was capable of that,  
and know she comes and does the same"

Naraku took a paused he stood there watching Kikyou's reaction.

He found it entertaining watching as her anger flared.

He watched her eyes narrowing and almost bleed red. He found it amusing he could bring up such a reaction from the dead priestess.

He turned from her again, to look at Kanna's mirror. This time he took his time just to stare at Kikyou's reincarnation.

He said with a teasing voice  
"I think you would choose right to help me.  
You do need your her out of the way to get to Inuyasha you know. But not only do you need to put a spell on Kagome you need to put a spell on someone else as well."

"Oh really what makes you think I need to get rid of Kagome to get Inuyasha to be with me.  
He loves me and would follow me like a blind puppy.  
All I have to do is tell him to come with me."  
An anger Kikyou retorted.

"if that's so why haven't you done it. I mean the only reason you still have a reason to live, is to get Inuyasha.  
That's all you are motivated to do. So since you think its so easy why don't you do it." Naraku said.

He took a small paused to turned to her and said  
"Maybe that's because you cant, you know you need Kagome out of the way to get Inuyasha.  
Don't you know that your incarnation gave herself to Inuyasha.  
The only reason Inuyasha hasn't marked her is because she asked him not to, she knows your going to be in there way.  
Yes he made still have feeling's for you but believe me, that there are not as strong as his feeling's for her."

Kikyou's eyes widen. She turned away from him and said  
" maybe you should find somebody else to help you. Because ill get Inuyasha on my own."

Naraku saw her turn away from him and she was about to live and he said in a cold voice

"Now, now Kikyo I didn't say that! for you to get mad. You know you need to get rid of her to get to Inuyasha.  
I am just trying to help you and me at the same time."

Kikyou turned around and she cross her hands. She raised an eyebrow and gave him and evil look.

"why would you want to help me.  
If I remember correctly you wanted to get rid off me before because Onigumo loved".

"my plan will help me and you very much.  
It will get Kagome out of the way, it will get rid of Onigumo, it will get rid of another of my enemy, and most important of all it will get rid of you, so you can go with Inuyasha to hell."  
Said Naraku coldly.

Kikyou uncrossed her hands and put both of the hand on her waist, and said  
"how do you suppose we do that Naraku, as I said tell me your plan and ill tell you if I would help you"

"Ok first you are to put a dream spell on Kagome **and** Sesshoumaru. Then that part would play out as plan, if everything goes well.  
Then you would help me get rid of Onigumo's soul.  
That way I can get easily rid of Sesshoumaru who is one of my strongest foe because if he falls for Kagome she will be his weakness, and you would get rid of Inuyasha by taking him to hell with you." Naraku said sounding mischievous.

Kikyou's eyes were widen. She couldn't understand how they can possibly do that.

She narrowed her eyes in disbelieve and said  
"how can we possibly do that.  
I mean how can we make Sesshoumaru and Kagome fall for each other.  
I understand the part about me helping you get rid of Onigumo's soul.  
But may I remind you not only is his soul whiting you but also his heart. How do you suppose we get rid of that"

"Simple my dear Kikyou, with out Onigumo's soul his **nothing**, the only work his heart will be doing for me is pumping my demonic blood around until I decide to get rid of it in my next cycle. Remember my Precious I choose when I want to restore my self,  
and I also get to choose what to get rid of so ill get rid of him"  
Naraku said with a glint of evil in his eyes.

Kikyou once again crossed her hands. She raised her a brow and said "that still doesn't explain how we are going to get Sesshoumaru and that stupid Reincarnation together.  
Sesshoumaru is a cold person and if he find's out your trying to play with his mind, you are definitely going to be watching your back.  
You know what I think, I think your scare of Sesshoumaru.  
You know he is powerful and even handicap like he is, he can still kill you if he find's you".

"My dear Kikyou that's why I need to find his weakness because he is stronger then his brother. Inuyasha is Simple to get rid off.  
But Sesshoumaru is a hard person to bargain with. I already try using the small girl he is always with but it didn't end as planed. He somehow out smarted me and almost ended my life for using her. So since I cant find another weakness for him, ill just have to make one."

Naraku said will tightening his right arm into a fit's.  
"my I remind you, that your going got be playing with fire If he find's out what are you trying got pull here.  
Don't blame me I don't want him to know that I had anything to do with this. Because for now the little time I have left to live is precious for me,  
I will not want to live this dimension with out Inuyasha.  
I do not want to live this dimension because of your carelessness.  
So Sesshoumaru most not find out." Kikyou warned Naraku.

Naraku couldn't help but grin at her fear showing severely in her face. She looked so beautiful right now, now he knew why Onigumo was so obsess with this girl.

He realized what he was thinking and he rapidly remove all those thought's from his head. Once more he looked and Kikyou.

He turned his head to the side and said  
"don't worry my precious if you do what you are told to do, nothing will be leading to us. Now I must know do you take my offer or not"

"What ever just make sure we don't get caught. But I still don't understand how Sesshoumaru and that wench would like each other" Kikyou said.

Naraku smiled and said  
"don't worry because I don't know neither, I would have choosing somebody else for her like that wolf,  
But I needed Sesshoumaru out of my way so I decided to include him for her.  
Also another reason why I didn't choose that wolf is because Inuyasha would always be on the looked out for her when his there, So if its Sesshoumaru he wouldn't expect it."

"So what do you want me to do first"Kikyou said.

"Well you can start on working on the spell.  
I want the Spell to make both Sesshoumaru and Kagome Dream about each other, Make them want each other.  
You know what make there deepest desires show.  
Make them want each other in the most unusual way."

"you make me sick, you know that." Kikyou said with a distasteful face.

"well you did ask me, my dear. Anyways make her dream of everything she wished Inuyasha would do to her, butinstead make her dream it about Sesshoumaru."  
He said with a smile knowing she was going toget pissed.

Kikyou's eyes widen. Her eyes turned red because of Naraku's words. She really hated him for all he has done. and she still didn't know why she agreed to helping him.

"look youmonster if you want me to help you,I would advise you not to mess with me.  
After we are doneI want nothingto do with you."  
Kikyou said.

Naraku grinned at how easily he could piss her off. But he decided to hide his small teasing grin.

He needed the help in order for everything he ever wanted, to be achieve.  
But it was funny howall Onigumo wanted was her.

He had to fight ofOnigumo in his mind, because his heart was calling out to her, tryingto reach her.

He wanted nothing but get rid of anyone who was in his way, and this is what he needed to do,to achieve that.

He watched as the undead Miko took a piece of paper andpinched her self with a needle.

she was using her own blood to write something.

He watched as she tossed what ever she wrote with her blood to thefire and started chanting.Her every word was echoing.

Itwas like the wind traveling everywhere threw the night. He turned once again to the mirror Kanna was holding.

he watched as a black aura surrounded Kagome. As the black started disappearing in her.

Then he told Kanna to show him Sesshoumaru. he was lying against a tree sleeping. He watched as the same aura that consumed Kagome did the same to Sesshoumaru.

He couldn't help butsmile as thespell consumed them, andhe said  
"Soon, Soon everything will come into place, and i will be the most powerful being in this world.No one would be able to stop me. Anyonewho dares stand in my way would perished with those I hate the most."

The spell was done and Kiykou stood up from the fire. She turned to Naraku and said  
"The spell its cast, now its just a matter of time. Lets see is they fall for eachother.  
Let me know if your stupid plan work.  
for nowI am returning to the village, If you want to find me just follow the sould stealers.  
Your stupid plan Better work. I want that bitch out of my way.  
If it doesn't work, believe me I am going to be coming for you"

"Believe me when i say this my Dear Kikyou, I want it to work too. Lets just hope your Spell works." He said to her.

"Don't worry its going to work.  
I made sure of that.  
I even use my Blood to make it more affective.  
Not evenmy incarnationwould be able to break it. blood is a powerfull thing.  
Especialy the blood of a miko."

Kikyou turned and started walking away. it was time for her to go.  
Soon Naraku would call her, to informed her of what is occuring.

But for now she was to live him be, and wait patiently until something happens.

She was about to step out of the hut they were in, when she turned around and looked a Naraku. She watched as his back was to her.

He was looking at her Incarnation was again. She hated it, when he looked at her like that.

She knew that was Onigumo watching Kagome, and she was jelouse because he was watching her with the same lustfull eyes he just to watch Kikyou with.

She once again turned. She step out of the hut and walked away, disappearing into his deadly Miasma.

**Back to Naraku**

"Soon my Precious Kagome, you would be out of my way. Its a shameI should have to kill you. But offcourseyou are inmay way.  
But if you and Sesshoumaru fall for eachotherill have Two for the price of one. I wouldget rid of you both."

He turned From Kanna's mirror. The door to the hut was opened. He walked out side and saw Kikyou disapearing in the miasma.

"ItsI shame the time wasted on you. Onigumo was a stupid human for falling for you in the first place.  
You are nothing but clay and he stillwants you.  
But now not only does he want you he wants another.I must get rid on you both"

With that said heplace his Baboon pelt (how ever you spell it)and jumped in the air disapearing.

* * *

**End of chapter 3**

**please read and R&R**


	4. Getting Ready

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its Characters but I do own this story.

**Author's Note**: This is when Sesshoumaru gets ready to visit his brother. please R&R. If you detect any mistake please tell me.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Getting Ready **

The sun was slowly coming up. When you look at the direct spot it was coming it looked like fire was spreading.

Today was sure to be a hot day.

Sesshoumaru got up from the tree he was leaning on. He looked around his resting spot then looked at everything else.

He hasn't sleep since last night when he told Jakken about his disturbing dream.

Is not like he was sleepy and if he was Jakken's weird snoring was sure to keep him up.

He look at the little toad in disgust.

He walk to the toad's direction and stump on his head. Since Jakken's head was face down, Jakken ate much of the dirt under him.

Sesshoumaru took his foot of the little weird toad, and Jakken jumped up from his resting place and kneeled down before his lord.

"Sorry sir did I Annoyed you while I was asleep. If I did My lord Please forgive me" The Little weird toad said to his lord.

Sesshoumaru Ignored the little toad and simply turned his back to him.

He watched as Ah Um arose from his resting place near Rin.

Jakken gulped at his lord's silence. He truly believe once again he was going to be punished to what he thought was nothing.

Sesshoumaru turned back to Jakken and said in his Usual cold voice "Get our stuff ready we would soon be departing in search of my brother."

With that said he turned walking towards Ah um and thesleeping little girl.

He watched as she sleep peacefully, something inside him didn't want to disturb her sweet dream but he had too.

"Wake up Rin is time to go." He said in a more softer voice but with the same coldness in his tone.

Rin slowly opened her eyes to see a very tall person in front of her. She new it was her lord so she simply gave him a smile.

She stood up in a sitting position and she still held that smile for him.

She closed her eyes and put her hands above her head in a stretching position and she yawn.

Once she was finished she got up and looked at her side for Ah um.

She took light steps toward him and once he was in front of her she gave the two dragon heads a hug.

Then she turned to Sesshoumaru with wide eyes and gave him once more a big smile and said in her childish tone "good morning my lord"

Sesshoumaru stared at her then turned around walking forward.

She looked at Jekken who was quickly packing up there stuff in a small silky fabric. Once again she smile and said "good morning Jakken".

Jakken just waved off the little annoying girl with his left hand.

Once he was done packing he looked around for his lord.

He was no where in sight.

Jakken got nervous and started Screaming Sesshoumaru's name.

Rin notice his disappearance too, and looked around in a stressful manner. She started calling out lord Sesshoumaru's name too.

**With Sesshoumaru**

He walked passed the tress that was standing guard of there resting place.

He watched as the sun was shining more then before and the heat reach to him and everything else in this place.

It was clearly going to be a very hot day.

He wondered why it was this hot,last nightit was almost too cold and now it was hot.

He knew something was wrong as he felt a dark windy aura around him. He instantly turned to where it was coming from and he saw nothing.

He placed his hand on his sword. He was getting ready to slice anything that came towards him.

The sun began shining towards the place where the dark windy aura was coming from.

The light reach the darknessand Sesshoumaru saw what was causing this aura.

He took his sword out of its hilt and place it in front of the person who was causing this dark windy aura.

"What the hell are you doing here. Didn't I tell you that I would kill you, if I see you."

The women step from behind the tree and kneeled down in front of Sesshoumaru.

"I am sorry lord Sesshoumaru but I came here to warned you about a cruel plan Naraku and that wench Kikyou are planning."

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagura confused and he said in his harsh tone of voice "and what is this there planning."

Kagura got up from the ground to look at him. She saw his gorgeous face holding nothing but anger within his stiff muscle.

She couldn't hold a slight blush. This men really didn't know the affect he had on her.

She felt like a little school and he was the led rocker in his band.

Sesshoumaru removed her form her trance when he put his eyebrow up and spoke.

"I said what is this there planning and what does it have to do with me. Doesn't Naraku know that I am going to killed him for toying with me, and what now he wants to provoke me more. Tell me Kagura were you sent by him to toy with me, if you were you do know I will kill you with out rancor"

Kagura looked at his serious face and backed away.

She, at that moment was more afraid of him then she ever was at Naraku.

" No Sesshoumaru must I remind you that the only thing I wish is for Naraku's death. He holds my heart and all hope for my freedom" Kagura said with true seriousness in her eyes.

Sesshoumaru knew she was telling the true. He was a demon so he could sense when someone was lying ot him.

He turned away from her once more looking at the fiery sun. he was getting bored and wanted to get to what was Naraku planning.

"tell me wench what is Naraku planning"

Kagura's face anger but she told him anyways ignoring the wench comment.

"well I don't know what he was planning he didn't want me to be there while he spoke to the dead wench, he knew I would try to ruin his plan, so he kept me out of it.

"so how do you know it has something to do with me" He said bored.

She realized it was true how did she know it had something to do with him. All she knew is that he was planning something but didn't know with who.

"well I just know his planning something I don't quick now what but I just know he is. I was just telling you so you could watch your back."

With that said Kagura took the feather from her head and span it , and took off in the air.

Sesshoumaru still had his back turned but knew she was no longer there because of the lack of her aura.

He was still watching the sun, and thinking

_What can Naraku be planning. Can this have anything to do with the Dreams. I don't know all I know, all I know is, if he has anything to do with them, then I will surely take his life. _

He turned around and started walking back to the place they where resting.

Once he returned he saw Jakken run up to him and Rin's eyes widen.

Rin instantly was happy that he returned and that he was no longer missing she jump up waving her right hand saying " Lord Sesshoumaru your back".

When Jakken reach to him he spoke " where were you my lord we were worried. You just disappear"

"Jakken don't worry about my whereabouts just know that I am here now." he said in his usual cold tone.

Jakken kneel down once more and said with a sacred tone "sorry my lord, how clumsy of me to be in your business"

Seshoumaru walked away from the kneeling toad and began walking to another path in search of his has bread brother and the miko.

Rin followed him happily with out disturbing him, and with Ah um's collar in her hand.

Jakken got up from the floor and walk to his lords side and said "my lord where are we going now."

"in search of my brother and his companions. I am going to answer and get then now!" he said while his eyes lit red in a flash.

Jakken got scared and stopped walking to start walking once again.

He stood quiet by his lord side knowing that his lord was not in a very pleasant mood.

Not that he was once before but it was not a very pleasant mood as his other cold and silent ones.

**End of chapter**


End file.
